Lillith
Lillith is the 2nd powerful pure-blood Nedic vampire. Gained her vampirism from a bat that was controlled by Molag Bal in the Merethic Era. She had many names but was commonly known as The Eternal Vampire, The Queen of Death, The One That Never Burns and The Daywalker. History Lillith was born to Nedic parents and was raised at a village in Skyrim for the rest of her life. At some point at the age of 18, she encountered her sister who was communicating with Molag Bal somewhere in the forest near the village. Lillith tried to stop her sister but was overpowered by her. Lillith woke up tied to a tree and her sister commited suicide by stabbing herself with a dagger. Molag Bal took control of a bat and bit her on the neck which caused her to go unconcious. Lillith awoke up and found out she was unconscious for 3 days. When she went outside, her skin burned and her blood boiled so she quickly went inside her house, afraid of the sun. Her parents went in to check on her and Lillith, hungry for blood killed her father and mother and drained them dry. At night, Lillith went outside and was able to walk in the dark instead of the light. She then slaughtered and drained everyone in the village. Molag Bal then appeared to her, in a form of a bat and berated her for killing them instead of making them a vampire. Lillith was confused and asked why. Molag Bal told her that if she made them into a vampire, she would be powerful and would control them like the first vampire. Lillith understand and so she went to other villages and turned all of them into vampires except for the children. 1006 years later, Lillith was visited again by Molag Bal and told her that she must go into hibernation. Lillith demanded why she must do it. Molag Bal said that she has been a loyal follower and had a 'good' life so she must rest now until it is the right time to come back to Tamriel. Before her hibernation, Molag Bal gave the ultimate gift that no vampire has never had: Walking during daylight without getting hurt or weakened. 4th Era 3 Eras have passed since Lillith was turned, she has been mentioned many times and was told that she died from commiting suicide. She was, however still alive but in hibernation. Her resting place was located in the Great Forest and was buried 50 deep in the ground. She was awakened by The Cult of Molag Bal and fed her 10 people. After that, Molag Bal visited her again and gave her an order. Bring in Markis Hawkwood, the new host for Molag Bal. After that, she wrecked havoc on Tamriel once again. Personality Before she was turned, she had a joyful life with her family but found difficulties looking after her younger sister due to her being troubled and believing that the Daedra are gods and must be worshipped. When she was turned, she was a bloodthirsty savage and slaughtered many villages in Skyrim but she regained her sanity from Molag Bal. She was a natural leader and is said to been ruthless, courageous and willing to kill other vampires if they disobeyed her or turned against her. She is an extremely loyal follower towards Molag Bal as she carried out his orders without fail. She strongly believes that vampires are superior than any other race as they are blessed with immortality and are powerful than a werewolf or a dragon. Abilities As a vampire, she has all the powers and weaknesses of an average vampire. Before her hibernation, Molag Bal granted a powerful gift than no vampire has ever had. The ability to walk in daylight. Also, she can take a form of a Vampire Lord as she escaped in a swarm of bats. Category:Jack's Fiction